Response
by Annie-the-Writer
Summary: One-Shot! SEDDIE! Small drabble...not sure what to make of it! R&R!


One-Shot! Small drabble! Very OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly sadly… but just give me a year, or two….or maybe even three! It will be mine! :)

Slamming her locker shut, Sam Puckett grabbed her bag off the ground, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hey Sam what's the matter," said a voice behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with the guy who had been haunting her thoughts for months now.

"None of your business Fredloser," Sam growled as she tried to shove past him. What she didn't expect was to run into a hard wall of muscle.

She bounced off of his chest and slammed back into the lockers behind her. "What the hell?" She thought angrily as she tried to push herself back up.

"When did you get so strong?" she asked. He smirked. "Maybe you'd have noticed if you hadn't spent the last three months ignoring me completely," he shrugged.

"Well maybe if you would just stop being so damned hot, I wouldn't have to spend my time hiding my feelings and myself from you," she thought bitterly.

She said nothing out loud. His smirk intensified. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding from me," he said taking a step closer.

She backed into the lockers again. "Sam Puckett hides from no one," she said menacingly. "Oh yeah? Then why is it that whenever I walk into a room, you find some reason to leave?" he asked taking another step forward.

The hall was now completely empty. "And why is it, that whenever I walk up to you and Carly, you take off?" Another step.

"And why is it that you haven't been to an iCarly rehearsal in months, and you show up seconds before the show, and then just bolt once it's over?" Now he was right in front of her.

He tossed his bag to the side. All the questions were making her nervous. Damn he was so close, and he smelled so good. So mouth wateringly good, Sam wanted to take him right then and there, but she had _some_ self-control.

"Coincidence," she muttered eyes darting around the hall, looking for an escape.

"Oh no, Puckett, you're not running away this time," he chuckled evilly.

She made her move, trying to dart around him. He sighed, grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her back into the lockers.

His hands released her and they dropped back to his side. "Now, tell me what's going on before I do something I totally regret," he said.

She turned her head away from him. He sighed again, and slid a finger under her chin, tilting it back up so she would have to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing is the matter, just go away Fredork," she said angrily. Something flickered in his eyes, and he realized he was going to have to get it from her the hard way.

"Sam," he breathed, "just tell me and then I'll let you go." "I could get away anytime I wanted to," she snarled. He laughed. "Go ahead and try…again," he teased.

Before she could even get to inches, he slammed himself against her, forcing her back into the lockers even more. Every part of her was touching him.

"F-Fredward, get o-off me," she said breathlessly. He was so close. "Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me for the last few months," he told her.

"Not a chance," she said. "Okay then, you made me," was all he said before swooping down and crashing his lips onto hers.

She was too shocked to respond at first that is, until Freddie's tongue began to trace her bottom lip. She felt like she could melt right then and there, but she refused.

"Open your damned mouth Puckett," he growled softly. "No," she replied. And so he began to assault her neck, kissing and biting her way down and then back up again.

Were her knees supposed to shake like that? Suddenly he bit down on a place just below her ear and she moaned. He smirked against her neck and continued his tease.

"F-Freddie stop," she said and he pushed closer to her. "Tell me," he answered. "P-please Freddie, just l-let me go," she gasped as he began sucking on the skin there.

"No," he breathed in her ear making a pleasant shiver go down her spine. One hand was tangled in her hair, the other resting on her hip.

Her hands were placed on his chest, were she had been weakly trying to push him away, but she knew he wouldn't budge, and quite frankly she didn't want him too.

"Sam, just tell me," he said. "I-I can't" she whispered. He placed his lips on hers once more. "You will tell me," he said eventually after no response. Damn this girl was putting up a fight.

His hands slid from her hair to her hips and then they began their upwards journey to her shirt. "Freddie, we can't. Not here. People will see," she gasped as his cold hands met her midriff.

"Let them," he answered. "Why are you doing this? You love Carly," she asked. He froze. "You think I like Carly?" She blinked. "Well don't you?" she asked confused.

"No," he answered, amused. "B-but you said that you were in love with her," she stuttered. "Yeah like two years ago," he said nonchalantly.

"B-but then why have you been hanging out with her so much lately?" she persisted. He sighed. He had been hanging out with Carly because she had been trying to help him figure out a way to ask Sam out.

Of course Carly was just about as excited as a kid locked in Disneyland overnight, when she found this out, so all that was left to do was corner Sam and make her listen, although this worked too, Freddie mused.

"I was spending time with Carly because I was trying to get advice on how to ask one of her friends out," Freddie said. Sam frowned.

"Is it Wendy? Cause' I hear she's a total snob. Totally bratty," Sam scowled. Freddie chuckled. For a smart girl, she sure was dense.

"No Sam, I was no trying to ask Wendy out," Freddie told her. "Then who?" she asked confused. "Sam do I really have to explain," he asked.

She nodded. And so he kissed her again. It took her a minute before it clicked, it was her. He wanted to ask her out. She broke the kiss. "I like you," she said.

"I like you too," he replied with a smile. "No, that was it, what was bothering me, I like you. It's been eating at me for months. I just didn't know if you felt the same.

I didn't want to be rejected," she said softly looking down. He smiled again and lifted up her chin with a finger. "Samantha Puckett, I don't just _like_ you, I'm in love with you," he stated like it was the most practical thing in the world.

"I love you to Fredlumps," she grinned and pressed her lips to his once more, this time there was no holding back, he finally got a response.


End file.
